Sammy, There's Always a Catch
by kissacazador
Summary: One-shot: Since their food has ran out, Ten year old Dean and Sammy, 6, meet nice people at a food bank in a church while there dad is out of town. *Fluff Story*


**Sammy, There's Always a Catch**

Summary: Since their food has ran out, Ten year old Dean and Sammy, 6, meet nice people at a food bank in a church while there dad is out of town. *****Fluff Story*****

Rated K+ for certain language.

I Do Not Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm only using them for the entertainment of this story.

Thanks to ccase13 and my mom for being supportive.

**Sammy, There's Always a Catch**

It was a very long day at the coffee bistro where a young woman had been working since 5 am. Rosa Fernandez was a twenty-eight single mother of three and knows she's incredibly lucky to be working since it had been over a year that she was homeless, unemployed and desperate. The woman's nice boss always gave her the leftover pastries for the food bank at _St. Joan of Arc Church_ everyday to feed the less fortunate.

On the way to the bus stop, she spotted a small child standing by himself in an alley behind a pizzeria. Upon getting closer, she noticed the young boy talking to himself. Worried for his safety, she jogged over to him.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing out here?"

The boy backed up slowly behind the dumpster where another young male emerged from inside of it, shocking Rosa.

"Jeez, Sammy, nice job keeping watch." The youth said as he jumped out, wearing worn out clothes.

"Sorry, but she came too fast for me to say the secret code word."

Rosa couldn't help but smile and immediately noticed the older child standing in front of the smaller one. Obviously they were brothers and looking for food, thus making her smile disappear.

"My name is Rosa, I uh, have some pastries you could have because I'm on my way to the food bank." She opened her bag and held out the plate, sensing the boys wanted it.

"Sure!" The youngest sibling shrieked, while still out of view from her.

As she began to approach them, Dean tensed up causing her to stop. "Maybe, I'll just leave it here and you can decide later if you want it." Rosa gently sat the covered dish on the cold ground and slowly stepped back while Dean never took his eyes off of her.

"We have plenty of more yummy items at the food bank if y'all want to stop by sometime."

"Why would a bank have yummy food?" Sam quietly said, asking neither one in particular.

The innocence of the young boy's question caused a small giggle from her, as well as an eye roll from the older male.

"It's actually a church, not a cash bank. We just call it that, so people will know that there is food available." Rosa said, still noticing the older child's concerned demeanor. "_St. Joan of Arc Church_ is located on 5th and Main Street and is open seven days a week from 8am til 8pm."

When neither child spoke or moved, she decided not to push her luck by scaring them off and planned to leave. "Well, it's been very nice to meet you both and hope to see you there. Enjoy the pastries and have a good day."

Once she was out of view, Dean walked over to the plate, slowly picking it up then unwrapping it. Sam bolted over when he noticed the biggest cinnamon roll he's ever seen. Dean carefully smelled it, then took a small bite. A smirk appeared on his face as he handed the large pastry to his hungry brother, who immediately gobbled it down.

The next morning, both brothers decided to walk over to the food bank at the church since their stomachs were loudly growling. Dean hated to be in this predicament and secretly blamed his father for not leaving enough money…again. Its one thing for him to be hungry, he can always handle that, but to do it to Sammy. Dean will never let his little brother be miserable, after all, it's his job to protect the young boy.

Upon seeing the massive church, both boys are somewhat intimidated. It's an ivory white structure with beautiful stain glass windows surrounded by snow covered trees, making it look like a holiday card.

Only three vehicles were in the parking lot, including a church van. Dean's weary at the fact that not too many people were here to get the free food Rosa promised they had plenty of and wondered what the catch was.

Sammy guided his older brother through the backdoor of the church where a sign told them to enter.

They were immediately greeted by an older woman with white hair and a big smile, "Oh my, aren't you both just adorable. In fact, I could just squeeze both of your cheeks but I can resist seeing how cold you boys are." Finally taking a breath she asked, "Would you like some hot cocoa and cookies?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed at the same time Dean nods his head in a negative way.

"Father O'Malley, please show these young fellows the way to your famous cookies."

"Of course Lillian, of course." The priest shook each boy's hand and pointed to a long table with drinks, fruit and lots of cookies, making Sammy's eyes bug out at the wonderful sight of endless treats.

"What are your names?" Father O'Malley inquired as he pulled out two chairs.

"**Christo**." Dean mumbled before he sat.

"Your name is Christo?" The priest skeptically asked.

Slightly smiling and realizing it's safe, Dean replied, "I said Sammy and Dean."

"Okay then, so I guess you boys better get warmed up." He cheerfully said as he handed them each a cup of hot cocoa and slid a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies between them. "Who wants marshmallows?"

"I do! I do!" Sammy happily yelled as Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Oh, isn't he just more adorable and I still could just squeeze both of your cheeks." Lillian replied as she walked to the table with a freshly baked apple pie and noticing both lads drooling. "You both better save some room for my awarding-winning, secret family recipe apple pie."

"Dean loves pie and I do too." Sammy enlightened her, "I'll definitely save a lot of room. But, what makes it a secret?"

"Well, my great- great- great- great- grandmother used a secret ingredient that drove most people crazy and they craved it so much that she often had to make many pies everyday."

"What's the secret ingredient?" Sam asked while stuffing another cookie into his little mouth, making crumbs fall onto the clean red tablecloth.

"It's a secret, but I guess I could whisper it to you." Lillian readily replied as she leaned down to Sam's ear.

"Hmmm, can't wait to try it." The youngest Winchester stated as Dean curiously watched on. Nudging him, Dean softly asked what the secret ingredient was, making Sam quietly respond, "love".

Taking a big bite out of yet another cookie, Dean scoffed, "that's lame."

"No, its not and I bet it tastes great."

"Jeez, Sammy, you're so gullible, but it does smell awesome." Dean said as he looked around the room, "But, there's gotta be a catch though."

"No, there isn't one."

"Sammy, there's always a catch."

Both are interrupted by two women bringing in boxes of clothes, one of whom was Rosa, and immediately sees the two brothers. "Hi again, so I see you made it and glad you're getting something hot into you since its getting colder."

"Hi, Rosa, whatcha have there?" Sam asked as she opened a box.

"These are donations that we collected over the weekend at our winter clothing drive that we held. Do you want to pick out some stuff first before we put them on display?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said as he ran over to see coats, scarves, hats and other items. "Dean needs a new pair of gloves, can I give him these?"

"Sure and I think he needs a scarf too." Rosa handed him the matching items, who immediately dashed back to his older sibling.

"Look Dean, these are for you so it won't be a problem for ya to stay warm anymore."

"Sammy, stop being stupid coz you know we can't take those so put them back!" Dean responded harshly, almost regretting it immediately as tears to start form in his little brother's eyes. "I'm sorry; I uh, didn't mean to say it like that. We can take those, okay?"

While wiping his watery eyes, Sam sat the items down and finished his hot drink. Lillian decided to cheer all up by slicing the apple pie, much to everyone's delight. As all gathered around the boys sitting at the table, Rosa asked the brothers if they wanted to take home supplies.

"Today we have an excellent amount of cereal, bread, pasta and fresh fruits. I can make you up a box of goodies along with soap, toothpaste, shirts and socks." Rosa announced, "Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sammy managed to shriek with a mouth full of homemade pie. "Can we Dean, can we?"

"Dude, don't speak with your mouth full." Dean said with his mouth also full of homemade pie, making the entire room of adults' chuckle. "Yeah, we can take whatever ya want."

Lillian and Rosa loaded up all the items in several boxes and placed them by the door. Father O'Malley sliced them each another piece of pie, making him take pleasure in the sight of the two healthy boys enjoying themselves, despite being too poor to have money for food.

Sam managed to eat three pieces of pie before calling it quits; however, his brother went on to have five, including finishing the Lillian's piece. Although they were warm and full, Dean felt it is time to head back to the motel before it gets too dark and cold. He walked Sam over to the door and attempted to take their boxes when the priest stood in front of them, blocking the entrance.

"Where are you taking those boxes?" Father O'Malley firmly asked.

"Home because you said these were ours." Sam innocently said.

"Boys, you need a parent or guardian to take those." The priest added, "We just cannot release them to you because the state requires an adult to accompany homeless children."

"Hey, we're not homeless! Screw you and this damn place!" Dean replied with a stern tone, causing his brother to be alarmed. "Sammy, there's always a catch, so c'mon, let's go already."

"Dean, you said we can have those." With the puppy eyes look forming, Sam begged, "Please Dean, I don't want ya to dumpster dive anymore. I wanna have real food, like cereal…please."

"Hey, that look won't work coz we hafta leave...now."

"Son, you can take all this stuff and more, just call your mom and have her come down here." The man of the cloth stated, "And if she can't, then we'll take it to her. That's what the van is for, okay?"

"Our mom is dead and our dad…"

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean yelled, startling everyone including himself. "I mean, no need in telling our life story, it's uh, none of their business."

"Well son, you're right but we're just trying to help. If your father is busy, like I said, we can bring it to him." Father O'Malley kneeled before them, "I know some adults, especially parents, don't like taking hand outs, but I can explain to him that all of this stuff will go bad if not eaten. And that would be a horrible waste…do you understand and agree?"

Dean pushed his sibling toward the door, sighing, he responded, "Yeah, I totally understand, but our situation is different than most, so thanks but no thanks."

Both boys walked out into the light snow fall as the adults looked on. In the parking lot Sam begged for them to go back, which Dean denied. After walking almost six blocks, both are surprised to see the church van stop next to them. Father O'Malley and Rosa exit the vehicle, making the boys stand there in confusion.

The priest began to speak, while she had a big smile on her face. "Rosa explained to me how sometimes the system does not always work. Even though I think you both are left alone for much of the time to fend for yourselves, I think Rosa was right into talking me to bring all of these items to you. I will not call CPS, the police or anyone else but in order for me to completely sign off on this, I need to see where you are staying. Sometimes children are taken away from their parents and are split up in the foster system and Rosa enlightened me on the fact that you both need each other."

The brothers just stood there in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what the man was saying and if he's sincere. Rosa sensed the hesitance of the boys and added, "Last year, I was a single mother of three and _St. Joan of Arc Church_ helped me when I least expected it. I often left my kids home alone while I looked for work. I did unlawful things to put food on the table then we became homeless, so when the Father here reached out to me, I took it. We're gonna let you be, but we want these items not to go to waste. Boys, can we drive you home?"

Looking down at Sam's red cheeks and nose, Dean reluctantly agreed, despite the punishment he'd get if his dad ever found out they got into a van with strangers to show them the cheap motel that had become their temporary home.

The church van pulled into the motel's parking lot about forty minutes later, as everyone brought in a box to the room. It had two double beds, small sofa, dining table, bathroom and a kitchenette.

Father O'Malley was actually pleasantly surprised and immediately assisted Rosa by putting away the groceries. "Oh my, it looks like someone spilled salt everywhere. Do you have a broom and dustpan?" He asked and Dean said he'll get it later.

Rosa pointed to a smaller box and asked Sam to open it, removing candy, flashlight, walkman and several books.

"Wow, these are terrific!" Sam exclaimed as Dean looked at each item.

"That is what we call a _kid box_, meaning these are not for adults." Rosa giggled as did Sammy.

"_Little Women, Alice in Wonderland, Joan of Arc_…these are sissy books." Dean enlightened everyone in the room with his sarcastic remark.

"No way, these are classics and I can't wait to read them…thanks."

"You're welcome Sam." Rosa replied, "By the way, that flashlight has multi-colors so it makes for a great finger puppet show at night. And do not eat all the candy in one day either."

"Yes, Ma'am." Both boys said in unison.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way unless you need something else." The priest asked while giving one last look around to make sure its safe.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Yeah Dean's right, we're fine thanks to you guys." Sam replied, tightly hugging both.

"Now, don't be a stranger at the church." Father O'Malley said, lightly slapping Dean on the back. "You can come by anytime for _anything_, okay?"

"You mean we can come by for more cookies and pie?"

"Yes, Sam, you can come by for those." He chuckled, "In fact, I'll let Lillian know you'll be in soon."

"Thanks, we will." Sam excitingly exclaimed.

"Alright then, if you boys need me and can't make it to the church, then stop by the coffee bistro." Rosa explained, "I'm there everyday between 2-3 pm, picking up the leftover breakfast pastries and bringing them to the church. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Both boys said in unison again.

Father O'Malley opened the door when Rosa returned to give them each a big hug and wished them well. Dean locked the door and re-laid the salt lines whereas Sam watched them leave through the window.

"So, whatcha wanna do now…eat, watch tv, what?" Dean questioned.

"I'm way too full to eat and there's nothing on tv, so I want ya to read to me." Sam handed his older brother _Joan of Arc_ and flopped onto the bed, motioning for the reading to begin.

"Jeez, Samantha, you're such a little girl."

"Am not!" Sam shouted, making his brother laugh.

"Alright, bitch, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"Just read already." Sam sneered, "jerk."

The End


End file.
